


Second Meeting

by c0rn



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, M/M, Post-Break Up, along with his gf they're the couple on the train which jiro was observing, also the rare pair quota, but i have to fill the gay quota, kinda devious for splitting them up from their girlfriends just to do this, the other character appeared in page 75
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rn/pseuds/c0rn
Summary: Two souls, lonely together. But after talking it out, perhaps loneliness could be a thing of the past.





	Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> If it feels rushed, that's because it is. I like the brevity of it though.

"Hey."

Jiro's head hung low when he heard the voice and he was surprised when he looked up to see that a guy had just sat next to him on the park bench. Still he looked around to see if he was talking to someone else.

"Dude, I'm talking to you."

"Why? Do I know you?"

"No. I mean, sort of. You've seen me before. We were on a train. You followed me and my girlfriend everywhere. Ring a bell?"

After some thinking, he did now remember.

"Oh yeah, it's you."

He even remembered hearing his name somewhat.

"Ryu, was it...?"

"It's Ryo."

"Ah, close enough. Yeah, you're that guy. I was a total creep for following you guys, I admit. I just needed some pointers for my first date."

"Yeah, I remembered that too. Speaking of which, how'd that go?"

"It went well, surprisingly. I even became her boyfriend."

"That's great! So you're currently going steady?"

Jiro's expression then changed. He looked away and in his eyes there was sadness.

"We were."

"'Were'?"

"I just came from a group date with her and some friends. Nothing too dramatic happened but we end up breaking up."

"I'm so sorry, bro. Why?"

Jiro chuckled bitterly.

"As it turns out, I haven't quite... forgiven her for how she made my childhood a living hell."

"What do you mean?"

"She was my childhood bully which I didn't know when I suddenly started getting a crush on her after seeing her from across the stall I work on. She had a crush on me then too and she felt really bad about what she did. I tried to reassure her that it's okay but... anyway, to make a long story short, we were just too different. We couldn't make it work."

"Damn. That sucks."

"Yeah. But at least only one of us is single tonight. How's your girlfriend? I'd say her name but I don't think I've heard."

It was now Ryo's turn to suddenly change his mood. He looked away.

"Mariko. We're no longer together, too."

"Oh no, why? What happened?"

"Let's just say it's the same reason as yours. The 'too different' part. I know the reason why I loved her was because of her energy and how she's so excited all the time. But it's also why it drove me up the wall sometimes because we always had to do what SHE wanted when we had dates planned. I just got so mad that there was a whole argument and I said that... that.."

Ryo was unable to finish and began sobbing uncontrollably in his hands. Jiro wasn't sure how to deal with this. He could try the usual with how he tried to reassure Taisei during his emotional moments.

He reached out and patted him on the back.

"There, there... Let it all out."

Jiro didn't expect the hug though. It's uncanny. It's like Taisei all over again but not as tall and less blubbering.

"Um, okay. If that makes you feel any better, I guess?"

Ryo realized how much he was violating Jiro's personal space and backed off. He quickly wiped his tears, trying to calm down. He was still sniffling a bit.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to get up in your business like that."

"It's fine, man."

He was used to it, he wanted to add.

"That must've been tough for you."

"She was my first girlfriend and we've been together for so long. It WAS tough."

"Chie and I weren't together for too long. When we broke up... I felt sad sure, but I feel bad that I'm not as broken up as I should."

"Please don't ask me for advice on how to act after a breakup."

"Oh no no no. That would be inappropriate."

"Relax. I was just kidding."

Ryo laughed. Jiro responded with an awkward laugh of his own.

"But seriously, everyone handles that differently. Like, in their own way. It doesn't matter how sad you are or how much you cried. It doesn't make how you feel any less important. What is important is how you're holding up afterwards. So are you okay now?"

"Are YOU okay now?"

Both found themselves silent, thinking of what to say to the same question. Jiro was the first to speak.

"It's too soon to tell."

"Same here."

They sighed. The night was quiet and it was getting late. There aren't many people in the park anymore.

Ryo looked at Jiro who was looking in the distance.

"Your hair looks... handsome."

Jiro quickly turned his head.

"What?"

"Uh, I mean your hair looks different from the last time I saw. I just noticed. Didn't you have that er...?"

Ryo motioned his hand to a shark fin shape on top of his head.

"Uh huh. I used to. I kind of butchered it when I try to go for something new and so my friend, uh, fixed it for me."

"I like it. I'm surprised I was able to recognize you without it."

"So was I."

They laughed.

"No wonder that girl liked you. You're kinda cool."

"You called me a loser once."

"I take that back."

"No, it's fine. I don't have much going on for me."

"Dude, stop. If you keep saying that, it just makes you less cool. Sure you're weird, and um kinda sweaty--"

Ryo wiped his hand on his pants.

"--but those are just quirks. You don't need to try to be cool. You also didn't need to cut off that crazy hair which I'm kinda starting to miss."

Jiro began to run his fingers through his hair regrettably.

"But never mind that. You're an okay guy. I liked talking to you."

"I liked talking to you too, Ryo."

"Thank you, um... Oh shit, I've been so rude. I haven't even asked for your name. So uh, what's your name?"

"Jiro. It's Jiro."

"Pleased to meet you, Jiro. I'm Ryo."

He reached out his hand for Jiro to shake which he did.

"You already knew that though."

"Pleasure's all mine."

They exchanged friendly smiles as they continued shaking hands. They wound up looking at each other's eyes and they felt relaxed all of a sudden like a soft tenderness was rushing within. Eventually, they stopped shaking hands but they have not let go of each other's grip.

On a cold night, sitting on a park bench, there was just warmth plain and simple.


End file.
